


Trust Me Maybe?

by Grimmbae



Category: Bleach
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmbae/pseuds/Grimmbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed he would have to offer Sousuke everything bared for him to completely favour the snake after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I drabbled and I decided it's gonna be my first post here. GG ME!

Ichimaru had only one goal, and he had held on to it since he was just a mere boy. He had pursued it relentlessly with a false sense of calm, the fox-like, sneer-of-an-expression never leaving his features. But now, and only now, was it beginning to slide just a little further from his reach.

“Gin, I’m presuming you have an explanation for this.” That voice, curse that tone. Aizen Sousuke’s vocal was unique, it could lure anyone to his side had they not secured a good defence beforehand. Ichimaru often wondered who the snake  _really_ was.

“Whatever do you mean, Captain Aizen?” Coy, the former captain’s face remained as unreadable as ever.

A slight pause, allowing for Aizen’s altered hues to narrow. “Do you take me for a fool, Gin?”

Sigh. The white-haired shinigami never could catch a break. Naturally, Gin had secured Matsumoto’s safety, and naturally, Aizen had sensed that her reiatsu still remained, even though Gin had been pretty confident that he had succeeded in masking it completely.

“Oh! Might you mean Rangiku? Don’t you worry about a thing, I took care of her, she should be slipping away at any time now!”

To say Aizen’s gaze was sceptical was the understatement of the year. Those sky-toned irises of Gin’s revealed themselves just a tad - Kurosaki’s friends had fled to a good distance by now. Prepared as he always was, Ichimaru kept a mental-layout of tactics to gain Aizen’s trust, in order of mild to the ones for the direst of situations. He would beat his lord to the next word;

“You mean to say that you don’t trust me, Captain Aizen? After all this time?” Ichimaru took a step closer to the transcended-being, a slender finger finding its way to the Hogyoku imbedded into the male’s torso. “I think you need a little time-out, no one of your equal will arrive anytime soon, Captain. These affairs have you on edge it seems, just relax a little.”

Usually, talking to Aizen in such a manner would earn Gin a swift dismissal, but unusually enough, Aizen’s lips curled to almost mirror Ichimaru’s own. It seemed he would have to offer Sousuke everything bared for him to completely favour the snake after all. Oh well…

. . . * * * . . . 

Their robes were in tatters. Fortunately for Aizen, with the Hogyoku’s aid, his regenerated pretty sharpish. Unfortunately for Gin, he didn’t have such a privilege. Sprawled up against a wall with Aizen as his prop, Ichimaru Gin had been taken.

“Damn, that was good…”

“Damn, that sure was something…”

Their voices sounded in unison. Sure, Gin’s chest and shoulders had been clawed to bits, and his backside had practically been torn a new hole, but Matsumoto still remained hidden in one piece and out of Aizen’s mind.

“So, how about that Oken?”

Damn. Gin had forgotten about that though…


End file.
